Fingerstrips
by 1904
Summary: A veces, Damian se sorprendía a sí mismo observando a Dick. Teen!Damian, oneshot.


Para la señorita **iKoala** (¡aún no sé cómo llamarte!), que me propuso la idea del fic por Twitter. ¡Espero que te guste! Es el primer DickDami que escribo. Espero que no sea el último.

**Fingerstrips**

A Damian no le daba la gana admitir que aquella erección era culpa de Grayson.

Se mordió el labio inferior, irritado. Estaba en la ducha, solo, rodeado por una nube de vapor y más caliente de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Estaba enfadado, por supuesto, por haber dejado que su mente divagara y le llevara a encontrarse en aquella situación. Y estaba confuso, joder, porque aunque masturbarse era algo que hacía sistemáticamente para desahogar parte de la tensión y de la adrenalina, era un fastidio tener que hacerlo por haber estado pensando en otra persona.

_Joder._

La culpa era de Grayson, y sabía que aquello venía desde hacía ya un tiempo. Porque a veces, Damian se sorprendía a sí mismo observando a Dick.

Eran tonterías, en realidad. Se descubría a sí mismo manteniendo su mirada fija en él un par de segundos más de lo acostumbrado. Se fijaba en las líneas rectas de su mandíbula, en sus manos, en las arrugas que comenzaban a formarse en torno a sus ojos y a su boca de tanto sonreír. Muchas veces buscaba alguna excusa para ofrecerle pasar el rato jugando a videojuegos (aunque Dick era patético con la mayoría), y se sorprendió a sí mismo calculando su horario al milímetro para levantarse a la misma hora que él con tal de coincidir en el desayuno.

Ser adolescente es una mierda. Tienes que enfrentarte a cambios en tu cuerpo, en tu actitud, en tu mente. Cuando empezó a cambiarle la voz, Damian no quiso hablar durante dos semanas. Ahora, con dieciséis años, las hormonas flotaban a su alrededor de manera agobiante y asquerosa; y aunque había dejado de sentir que su cuerpo era demasiado grande y torpe, todavía le costaba manejarse con aquella nueva manera de sentir las cosas.

Tenía mucho calor.

En el cubículo acristalado de la ducha, todo se hacía más grande. Los pinchazos en su entrepierna, las ganas de tocarse, la vergüenza. Una cosa era observar a Grayson a veces y otra, excitarse pensando en él. Era consciente de aquella estúpida atracción que Grayson ejercía sobre su persona desde hacía un tiempo y al no ser capaz de sacársela de la cabeza, había concluido que lo mejor para derrotar al enemigo era estudiarle. Así que había comenzado a observarle. Obviamente Grayson no parecía darse cuenta, o si se daba cuenta no parecía importarle. Pertenecía a aquella clase de animales que fueron creados exclusivamente para exhibirse. Era ruidoso, abierto, de una sexualidad brillante y despreocupada, y tragaba boles enteros de cereales de azúcar sin pestañear. Su uniforme de Nightwing ni siquiera llevaba capa, porque con ella no podría lucir su cuerpo. Y aunque le costó semanas admitirlo, a Damian le encantaba aquel maldito traje.

Sobre todo las líneas azules que acababan en sus dedos.

Jadeó.

Damian había leído cosas. En internet. Sobre el sexo gay. Uno no puede ser un enjambre de hormonas e ir por la vida desinformado, y más todavía cuando eran imágenes de Grayson las que provocaban vapor en su mente por las noches. Y sabía, sabía que antes de… de bueno, de meter la polla en ninguna parte, había que dilatar el asunto. Desde que había empezado a tener aquellos pensamientos, las líneas azules del traje de Nightwing le habían perseguido noche tras noche; y acababan de arrinconarle en aquella ducha. A menudo se imaginaba aquellos dos dedos enfundados en azul de Grayson, primero el corazón y luego el anular, dentro de él. Despacio, caliente, húmedo. Imaginaba que dolería. Imaginaba el hueco que podrían hacer, la presión que podría sentir, el movimiento de su mano, el…

Apretó la frente contra la mampara de cristal, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Bajó una mano, resignado consigo mismo, y comenzó a acariciarse. Estaba enfadado y caliente. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado estúpido. Imaginarse teniendo sexo con Grayson ya era suficientemente grave como para encima tener un fetiche con los guantes de su uniforme de trabajo. Pensó en todas aquellas veces en las que ambos habían estado de patrulla, solos en algún tejado. Dick hacía un chiste, Damian gruñía por lo bajo o se quejaba de cualquier cosa, y entonces el maldito Nightwing hacía _eso_. Eso de alargar la mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo para despeinarle el pelo con despreocupación, y Damian se moría por dentro y se apartaba con un ladrido porque _Grayson, joder, no sabes dónde han estado esos dedos en mi mente, no sabes lo que he hecho yo con esos dedos, maldita sea._

Ojalá pudiera tocarle ahora.

Ojalá pudiera verle, apoyado contra la mampara, tocándose y jadeando mientras pensaba en él y en sus malditos dedos. Su mano se movía ya sola, resbalando a causa del jabón, en movimientos cada vez más rápidos. Arqueó la espalda sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo se sentía líquido, viscoso, los dedos de sus pies se encogían sobre las baldosas. Por un momento solo se centró en la imagen de Dick en su mente, en el calor, en aquellos dos dedos. Se imaginó lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, mirando a Dick a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración ante aquella imagen porque estaba llegando al clímax; y por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, flotando en algún lugar entre la rabia y el placer. Se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerse daño mientras se corría, los jadeos de su respiración agitada fueron lo único que llenó la ducha después.

Se quedó así un momento, de pie, con la mano manchada y el pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se limpió mecánicamente. Poco a poco notaba de regreso su habitual humor taciturno. Mientras se secaba y se vestía, pensó que en realidad estaba bien hacer eso en la ducha, porque era como si dejara allí dentro la vergüenza de lo que sentía y no tuviera que cargarla más tarde con él. Si lo hacía en la ducha, la culpa se acababa escurriendo por el desagüe y se perdía más allá, y él podía salir de allí con la cabeza alta.

Sí.

Grayson no iba a enterarse de eso. Nadie iba a hacerlo. Pero mientras siguiera patrullando con él, Damian no pensaba permitir que aquellos dedos le tocaran. Porque de lo contrario, perdería el control.


End file.
